


Touché

by just_liv



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Annabeth is Annabeth, Beach!AU, F/M, First Meetings, Living abroad, Percy is a Dork, Percy is also a surfer, Seaweed brain meets wise girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_liv/pseuds/just_liv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth hates everything about her life right now, specially the fact that her mother didn't give her any choice before dispatching her to live with her father in this godforsaken place. Beach!AU | Percabeth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touché

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The characters of this story don't belong to me. This is a work of fiction. No money was made here, like ever. 
> 
> 2\. Although this story may be partially inspired on my experience while living abroad, I can't say I share Annabeth's impressions regarding Australia. In fact, I think her complaints have more to do with herself than the place she's at. That being said, Australia is wonderful (places and people included) and everyone should be so luck to get to know there! Also, I didn't have a beta, so all the mistakes are mine. Sorry about that :P

She hates Australia.  
  
She does.  
  
She’s also aware she might be the only person in the human race to hate it.  
  
Her father may think it’s because she never wanted to come and live with him in the first place (which wouldn’t be a stretch) and her mother can say it’s because what she really wanted was to go with her to Greece while she writes her new book (which would be more than accurate), but none of it matters because it doesn’t change the fact that she is here now.  
  
And that she hates it.  
  


* * *

  
  
First of all he lives in a place called Surfer’s Paradise.  
  
Her father, a scholar, a teacher, a scientist, had chosen to live on the beach.  
  
What for? Annabeth doesn’t have the faintest idea. Sure some people might like the idea of living on the coast, but the reality of it – spoiler alert – not so dreamy.  
  
Basically there’s sand everywhere, then the humidity takes complete control over your hair, the sun is a killer – quite literally - considering there’s a hole on the ozone layer right above Australia, the accent is almost incomprehensible most of the time, and there are no signs of intelligent life anywhere.  
  
Annabeth is not unreasonable. She understands this is not a rule per se.  
  
But as it is the only people she’s managed to come across so far are from the Asian community and they don’t count given that most of them don’t acknowledge her existence, let alone speak her language. So that leaves her with a bunch of boys and girls of her own age, whose main interest seems to be related to the beach, like surfing or getting skin cancer.  
  
Besides, everything stops working after 5 p.m. Including the library, which is the only place she’s been happy to visit ever since her arrival.  
  
Also, the transportation system sucks. Mainly because it too stops working super early especially on weekends and that’s how Annabeth ends up having to walk for 12 blocks carrying a pile of heavy books.  
  
She could have called her father, but her phone battery died and she didn’t really remember his number. Now usually, she wouldn’t mind the walking, but as the sun sets, the chilly ocean wind starts to blow and not long after that, Annabeth realizes she’s not entirely sure of where she is after all.  
  
Suddenly all the houses kind of look the same. And none of them look familiar. Now she’s not scared, as it goes, Gold Coast actually has a very low rate of violent crimes in comparison to other places, and hey that’s something she can appreciate about it. Still, it doesn’t help with the sinking feeling she’s been having for the last few blocks.  
  
If only she would pass by a living person that would so much as give her directions.  
  
That’s when she hears the bike. And she’s not sure if those are her prayers being answered or the beginning of a horror movie.  
  
But she knows which one she’s rooting for.  
  


* * *

  
  
Percy has got to get a new bike.  
  
Well, come to think of it, what he really needs is to get his hands on a used car, which maybe he would be able to afford by working as a dishwasher on Mr. D’s restaurant, but even so wouldn’t be allowed to use, since his license’s been suspended after totaling his stepfather’s car last summer.  
  
Now he doesn’t have a license, a car, and pretty soon he’ll also be out of his job because this stupid bike has broken on him once again and he for sure will be late for his shift.  
  
With a long resigned sigh, Percy keeps pushing his bike, still wearing his helmet when he sees her.  
  
She’s blonde, long legs in jeans shorts and this wild blonde hair that could look like a halo under the right light.  
  
She seems to notice him too, her steps slowing down and soon enough bright grey eyes appraise him with an unsure smile.  
  
– Good evening. Do you happen to know if this is the right way to get to Thorton St.?  
  
She has an American accent. Percy can’t help but smile. – Yeah, it’s actually not far from here. I’m headed the same way.  
  
– You are? – She seems to take his words in consideration, like she’s suspicious or something.  
  
\- Yeah, I work at the Acapulco plaza. Though probably not for much longer if I don’t get there soon.  
  
She looks at his bike and then at his face. That’s when Percy realizes he stills has his helmet on. Great! Now not only she thinks he’s an idiot, but he actually looks the part.  
  
– It’s broken. The bike. That’s why I’m not riding it. – She gives him a faint smile. – But it can still carry your books if you like. Seems like a heavy weight there.  
  
– Oh, that’s ok. – She tries to dismiss him.  
  
– No, really! – Percy insists and for reasons she can’t quite understand, Annabeth allows him.  
  
– Well, thanks. – She blushes a little and he notices her shoulders are covered in freckles.  
  
They walk in silence for a while.  
  
– Are you an exchange student? – His question falls from his lips with no warning. – I mean, that would explain the accent. And the books.  
  
– No. Not really. Just visiting my father. – Annabeth answers with her eyes focused on her sandals.  
  
– Oh, that’s cool. – They walk some more. Her hair covers her face like a curtain and he can’t help but appreciate the way the last rays of sun seem to reflect on her golden locks, though he tries to be discrete on his observation.  
  
– What about you? – Her voice takes Percy by surprise.  
  
– What about it?  
  
She rolls her eyes with a hint of a smile. – You don’t sound like you’re from here either.  
  
– Oh, that’s cause I’m not. My mom and I moved to Brisbane a while ago, after she got remarried. In fact, we’ve moved many times before settling here.  
  
– What happened? I mean, why did you settle here from all places? – Annabeth can’t help but wonder. Then she realizes she said it out loud.  
  
The boy, however, doesn’t seem fazed. – Her husband took off. And she had always loved the ocean. Seemed like the next logical step.  
  
– Oh. Sorry. – Annabeth bites her lip, but Percy just shrugs.  
  
– I’m not. He was a jerk. And living here has been awesome. I mean, what’s not to love?  
  
– Oh boy, I should’ve known. – Annabeth mumbles before she can catch herself.  
  
– Know what? – Bright green eyes expect her answer, and she notices all the giveaways of the boy being one of them: his tanned skin, the white t-shirt with a surfboard on it that seems to cling to his well-shaped torso. As far as seaweed brains go, he doesn’t look half-bad.  
  
– Nothing. – She says biting her lip and he arches an eyebrow like he can see right through her. Luckily he doesn’t push it.  
  
– Have you been to Burleigh Heads yet?  
  
– Yeah, beaches are not really my scene.  
  
– Oh, I see… - That catches her attention.  
  
– What do you see? – She frowns and he stops walking, taking one good look at her before speaking.  
  
– You’re a bookworm. – He says simply. Not like it’s an insult, but a fact. Needless to say, Annabeth is not happy.  
  
– You don’t know that. – She scoffs and resumes walking. Percy shouldn’t find her reaction funny.  
  
But he does.  
  
– But I do. Here you are, in one of the most beautiful places of the world, and instead of taking it in, getting to know new people, new places, live adventures; you’re walking around with a pile of dusty books.  
  
– First of all, you don’t know my life. And secondly if the books are dusty is because even the libraries in this godforsaken town are horrible.  
  
Percy tries really hard not to smile. – Well, I’m sorry. You’re right. It would be unfair of me to judge you before having the chance to get to know you.  
  
Annabeth feels her face burn once she realizes where he’s going with this. He goes on. – I wonder what that feels like…  
  
Touché.  
  
She sighs.  
  
– I’m sorry. You’re right, I shouldn’t have called you a seaweed brain.  
  
– You didn’t call me that. – He states with a confused expression.  
  
– I did in my head. – She admits with a tiny smile. Then she looks up, and sure enough, two houses down the streets Annabeth recognizes the white picket fence and her brothers toys scattered on the front yard. – Well, this is me.  
  
Percy smiles back, though he’s not sure why. – Cool.  
  
He hands her the books and scratches his head. – Maybe I’ll see you around again.  
  
– Well, I do know where you work. – Annabeth points to the sign of the hotel not far. – Besides, I could use a guide to get to know around. Heard some good stuff about this Burlough place.  
  
– Burleigh Heads. Yeah, for sure. – He grins widely and Annabeth nods. – Well, I better get going then. See ya.  
  
With no hurry, Annabeth walks the path to her father’s house, for once thinking that maybe not every single thing about this place is actually so terrible.  
  
She’s halfway through when she hears his voice again.  
  
– Hey! – He’s running, his neck and cheeks red with the effort. His next words escaping between breaths. – You never told me your name!  
  
– Right. – Annabeth stiffs a laugh, not sure of what’s so funny or why she suddenly feels so giddy inside. – Annabeth Chase.  
  
She raises her hand without thinking. And then she thinks that’s probably weird coming from a teenage girl towards a teenage boy and not two business acquaintances. And that perhaps her mother was right in sending her to a place where she would have a chance to interact with more than a bunch of her colleagues who might be mistaken by mummies had she been in Egypt instead of Greece.  
  
But the boy, however, doesn’t seem to mind her gesture in the least. He just takes her hand and shakes it with a firm grip in his calluses hand.  
  
– I’m Percy. – He says simply and then seems to realize something. – And with that, I should probably get going.  
  
– Bye. – Annabeth hears herself say to his back, the loose wheels of his bike sounding even more hinged in the silent night.  
  
Percy wants to look back but he doesn’t, hurrying his way towards the hotel.  
  
As if he needs one more reason to keep his job.

 

the end


End file.
